Numerous systems and methods exist to test and, in some instances, train the visual abilities of individuals. One area of visual testing measures a subject's ability to focus on visual stimuli at different distances from the subject. Often, such testing requires a subject to attempt to identify a visual indicia displayed relatively near the subject and to subsequently identify a visual indicia visually distant from the subject. Often, the visual indicia visually far from the subject will be located at optical infinity, meaning that the eyes must completely relax and both look straight ahead of a subject's head to focus on the distant visual indicia. In such testing, a subject may typically alternatively read indicia displayed on a near display and indicia displayed on a far display, with a test administrator recording the accuracy of the subject's identification of indicia. Such a testing approach renders quantifiable response times difficult to obtain. Also problematically, such an approach to testing can permit a subject to read multiple indicia at any given distance, commit the indicia to short-term memory, and then quickly identify alternating indicia without having to focus again on a display at a given distance, thereby further undermining the accuracy of any measurement of the time required for a subject to shift his or her focus on an indicia displayed at a given distance.